Forbidden Love-A Merome fanfiction
by corgi101
Summary: The prince of Nexuiem Mitchell Hughes wants adventure in his life. Upon his visit to town he meets a baca named Jerome. As the two form a relationship struggles appear in their way. The outlaws of bacas, the two differences between them, and their gender. Love is out to the test as the two try to find a way to be together. (Contains Merome and mentions Mashley)


Chapter 1

The prince stared blankly out his window at the thousands of villagers below. The great kingdom of Nexuiem was at work for the big ball tonight, which was to celebrate him becoming the heir to the thrown.

He was chosen over his little brother Conor, while his sisters were to become Dukes and Duchesses of other kingdoms. Conor was to become is his own Duke, while Mitch was to be king.

He sighed and looked out at the market. He didn't really wanna be the king, but, his father did.

The prince stood and grabbed his cloak from his closet. He wrapped it around himself and walked down towards the thrown room. There his father was making preparations and such.

"Mitchell?" He asked. Mitch turned towards him.

"Father I told you, please call me Mitch," he begged. The king shook his head.

"It is proper to call you by your full name Mitchell," he said. Mitch sighed.

"Where are you going? You still have to pick out your clothes and such," his father told him.

"Just out," Mitch replied. The king gave a snort.

"Fine, but don't get dirty!" He said after his son as he raced outside.

The prince continued through the ways of the market and saw the many faces that had grown so familiar the past few years. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of maidens glance at him, but quickly turn away.

Mitch picked up his pace and saw a figure down an alley of one of the many houses. It began to walk forward and towards a stall. Mitch caught sight of the figure. He was tall, buff, and covered in a thick coat of brown fur that peeked out the openings of his rugged shirt and pants. He silent grabbed a loaf of bread and began running.

But the shopkeeper saw this.

"Guards! Stop him! He's a thief!" She called. At once guards took off after the creature. The creature jumped on some roped and climbed towards the roofs of the houses. Then he jumped across them and began to go faster.

Excited by the whole incident the prince followed. He failed to keep up with the creature, but he didn't loose track of him. Finally the creature came to a tree and leaned up against it to catch his breath.

Mitch slowly emerged and stared at the creature. It was sniffing at the bread. Then it tour it apart with jumbo paws and began to eat it. Then it looked up at him.

At first the two just stared at each other. Then the creature widened his eyes.

"I'm sorry! Honest! I was just hungry!" He seemed to be begging to keep the bread. Mitch didn't know what made him do it. Just pity or something else, but he just couldn't bare to see the poor thing starve.

"It's ok, I'll let it slide, this once," he muttered. The creature smiled.

"Oh thank you!" He went back to eating. The prince kept watching the creature. The creature looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Uh, are you ok?" He asked.

"What? Oh yes! I just wanted to say...what you did back there...was amazing," he stammered for words.

"A baca has to do what he has to do to get food these days," he muttered.

"Tell me more," Mitch asked, walking towards the 'baca'. He met his gaze.

"We bacas used to live in this place in peace, before you humans came. Then it all went down hill. Laws, contracts, taxes, hunters killing our food and people. We were left with no choice but to steal," he explained. Mitch couldn't take his eyes off the creature.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Jerome, you?" He asked. Mitch thought for a second.

"Mitch, short for Mitchell," he said. Jerome smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mitch," he greeted. Mitch smiled.

"Hey, listen, there's a, ball tonight at the palace, would you like to come?" He asked. Jerome got a look of thought.

"Won't they just, attack me?" He asked.

"No, I'll tell the guards to welcome you," Mitch said.

"Well, thank you then, Mitch," Jerome said.

"Well, I have to go, see you tonight Jerome!" Mitch called as turned to walk away. Jerome nodded.

**A/N WELCOME TO ANOTHER MEROME STORY**

**For all you wondering folks, yes I do ship Merome XD**


End file.
